Ne pas se fier aux apparences
by Goswenblue
Summary: Une nouvelle fait son entrée au Seattle Grace Mercy West et elle ne laissera personne indifférent. Elle cache un lourd secret et un passé terrible derrière elle. Sera-t-elle le cacher aux autres ? De nombreuses choses vont se passer après sa venue, aussi bonnes que mauvaises.


**Salut à vous, je vous présente ma première fiction sur la série Grey's Anatomy.**

 **Titre :** Ne pas se fier aux apparences

 **Auteur** : Goswenblue

 **Résumé** : Une nouvelle fait son entrée au Seattle Grace Mercy West et elle ne laissera personne indifférent. Elle cache un lourd secret et un passé terrible derrière elle. Sera-t-elle le cacher aux autres ? De nombreuses choses vont se passer après sa venue, aussi bonnes que mauvaises.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de Grey's Anatomy appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Seuls certains personnages m'appartiennent. Je ne touche aucuns bénéfices en écrivant cette **fiction**.

 **Petites précisions :** Cette fiction se passe après la saison 8, donc l'accident d'avion a eu lieu, mais Lexie et Mark sont toujours en vie. Meredith, Cristina, Jackson, April et Alex sont résidents et aucuns ne possèdent l'hôpital. Sinon le reste est normal. :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Une jeune femme marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Seattle, une sacoche en cuir sur l'épaule et les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, essayant de les protéger du froid glacial. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux blonds, dont on ne pouvait distinguer la longueur puisqu'ils étaient coincés dans un bonnet en laine blanc et violet, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper sur son doux visage, des yeux vert émeraude qui pouvaient hypnotiser quiconque les regardait, une peau bronzée qui nous apprenait qu'elle vivait dans une région avec un climat chaud et un sourire magnifique avec une dentition parfaite. Son cou était protégé par une épaisse écharpe blanche en laine.

Elle marchait, tête baissée pour regarder la route, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes dans cet hiver glacial et sur des routes remplies de verglas. Il avait commencé à gelé il y a quelques jours, ce qui rendait l'état des routes vraiment très dangereux, tant pour les voitures que pour les piétons. En marchant sur le trottoir, elle glissa sur une plaque de verglas et failli tomber à la renverse, mais se rattrapa de justesse au lampadaire devant elle. La jeune blonde souffla et se stoppa un moment pour sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche de jeans et regarder l'heure ; 9h24. Elle avait un rendez-vous à 10h00 alors elle accéléra le pas et finit par arriver à destination quelques temps plus tard.

Elle sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les frotter ensembles essayant de les réchauffer et releva la tête pour regarder l'immense bâtiment devant lequel elle se trouvait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle regarda de nouveau l'heure ; 9h48. Son téléphone retourna dans sa poche après qu'elle l'y ai fourré et elle continua de contempler le bâtiment devant elle. Elle pivota légèrement et put voir une inscription sur la grande façade, près de l'entrée, elle la lut : _Seattle Grace Mercy West_. Elle la fixa un moment avant de se décider à entrer. Elle passa les portes vitrées et se trouva à l'accueil, où deux femmes parlaient au téléphone et une autre renseignait un homme. L'odeur caractéristique de désinfectant embaumait cet endroit immense et la chaleur se fit ressentir dans tout son corps, ce qui la poussa à ouvrir son manteau, sans pour autant le retirer. Elle retira, par ailleurs, son bonnet, laissant retomber ses longs cheveux blonds, et défit son écharpe, la laissant pendre autour de son cou. Elle sourit de nouveau et regarda tout autour d'elle, c'était très grand, lumineux et vraiment magnifique. La jeune femme se dirigea vers un ascenseur et attendit qu'il s'ouvre avant de s'y engouffrer ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes. Beaucoup de monde l'entourait, dont quelques personnes vêtues de blouse blanche, surplombant des vêtements de couleurs différentes, suivant les personnes.

Elle sortit de la cabine de fer quand les portes s'ouvrirent et marcha un moment dans un long couloir blanc, où elle regarda toutes les pièces qu'elle pouvait voir, avant de se stopper et de regarder de plus près. Dans une chambre, des infirmières et des médecins s'affairaient autour d'un vieil homme alors qu'une jeune femme en pleure venait d'être sortie de la pièce par une des infirmières présentes. Elle voyait aussi des médecins courir vers les ascenseurs, des lits avec différents patients passer devant elle. Son sourire se fit de nouveau et elle continua d'observer un moment. Une voix la tira de sa contemplation.

 _\- Je peux vous aider ?_

La personne qui lui avait posé la question était une femme de taille moyenne. Elle avait des cheveux roux, légèrement ondulés et détachés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules ainsi que des yeux de biche marron. Elle tenait plusieurs dossiers dans ses mains et avait l'air assez tendue, mais malgré cela, elle lui adressa un sourire franc. Jennifer prit alors la parole.

 _\- Je cherche le bureau de Owen Hunt, le chef de la chirurgie._

La rouquine eut un moment d'hésitation avant de la scruter et de lui indiquer le troisième étage. Elle s'en alla aussitôt la laissant seule dans ce couloir. La blonde soupira et regarda de nouveau l'heure ; 9h56. Elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle marcha assez vite et reprit un ascenseur pour monter au troisième étage. En sortant, elle se trouva de nouveau devant plusieurs couloirs, plus longs les uns que les autres et remplis de pièces différentes. Elle se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant et happa un médecin pour lui demander son chemin. Il le lui indiqua et elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de se dépêcher pour trouver son chemin.

Finalement, elle arriva devant une porte où y était inscrit _Owen Hunt – Chef de la chirurgie_. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de donner trois petits coups sur la porte. Une voix lui permit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit en se hâtant. Elle se stoppa quand elle vit une femme installé au bureau. Elle releva la tête vers elle et retira ses lunettes avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'elle.

\- _Vous devez être Jessica Adamson_ _?_ demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

 _\- Euh oui c'est bien moi. Excusez-moi mais.._

 _\- Vous vous demandez qui je suis ?_

 _\- Oui,_ avoua Jessica.

\- _Je suis la secrétaire de l'hôpital, le chef Hunt avait une urgence et m'a demandé de vous accueillir à sa place. D'accord._

Elle dût signer quelques papiers et le chef lui fit par de quelques règles et informations nécessaires.

 _\- Je vais vous accompagner aux vestiaires des résidents et vous présenter quelques personnes,_ dit-elle en marchant vers la sortie. _Suivez-moi._

Elle se dépêcha de la suivre et ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment, s'arrêtant par moment. Elle lui expliqua plusieurs choses, ainsi, elle apprit quelques noms de titulaires ainsi que le fait qu'elle allait être avec le chef Hunt aujourd'hui. La femme du partir et Jessica se retrouva donc toute seule dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle dût demander son chemin et marcha jusqu'à une pièce, que l'on lui avait indiqué, où la porte était ouverte. On entendait des voix, un homme et une femme, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se disputaient. Elle entra après avoir toqué et reconnut la rouquine à qui elle avait parlé quelques temps plus tôt. Elle entra complètement dans la pièce et se tût un moment, voyant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu ou vu rentrer.

 _\- C'est non_ _! cria-la rouquine._

 _\- Mais réfléchis-y au moins_ _!_ riposta l'homme en face d'elle.

 _\- Non_ _! Il ne viendra pas emménager avec nous_ _!_

 _\- Calme-toi April. Tu sais très bien qu_ _'_ _à_ _deux on n_ _'_ _arrivera pas à_ _payer le loyer_ _!_

 _\- Mais_ _…_

La jeune femme fut coupée dans sa phrase par le raclement de gorge de Jessica. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la blonde.

 _\- C'est bien ici le vestiaire des résidents_ _?_ questionna-t-elle.

 _\- Oui,_ répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. _Alors c'est toi la nouvelle_ _?_

Elle fut déstabilisée par ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle lui rendit son sourire et avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

\- _Je crois bien oui. Je m'appelle Jessica Adamson,_ finit-elle par dire.

\- _Jackson Avery,_ se présenta le jeune homme en s'approchant aussi. _Elle, c'est April Kepner._

 _\- Enchanté,_ _Jackson, April_ , sourit Jessica.

Elle s'approcha d'un casier vide et y déposa sa sacoche, son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet.

- _Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'hôpital_ _?_ demanda Jackson, toujours en lui souriant.

\- _Avec plaisir. Mais d'abord il faut que je me change._

Elle prit la tenue bleue qui était posée sur le banc derrière elle et se changea sans gêne devant Jackson et April. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna pour lui laisser son intimité, au contraire de Jackson. Il observa la jeune femme de haut en bas. Elle était mince, de taille moyenne et ses cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos. Elle était magnifique. Elle enfila le pantalon bleu et le haut qui va avec pardessus un pull à manches longues, léger et rose. Elle rassembla tous ses cheveux et les tira en une queue de cheval qu'elle attacha avec un élastique noir se trouvant autour de son poignet, laissant quelques mèches blondes retomber sur son visage. Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire à Jackson. Elle le suivit après avoir rangé sa sacoche dans son casier.

\- _A plus tard April_ _!_ lança-t-elle à l'attention de la jeune rouquine en quittant la pièce aux côtés du jeune métis.

April les regarda partie et soupira en s'asseyant sur le banc. Elle passa une main sur son visage et resta un moment dans cette position. Elle remit bien sa blouse, reprit ses dossiers et quitta la pièce d'un pas las.

Jackson fit visiter l'hôpital à Jessica qui trouvait cet endroit magique et immense. Il lui présenta quelques médecins, chirurgiens, infirmières et autres et lui montra diverses salles, dont les blocs, les différents services, les différentes salles de gardes et les pièces où était disposé le matériel médical. A l'heure de la pause déjeunée, ils allèrent tous les deux à la cafétéria et s'installèrent à une table où se trouvaient déjà quelques personnes. Ils stoppèrent tous leur conversation, s'arrêtèrent de manger et regardèrent la nouvelle venue.

 _\- Tu nous présente pas ta nouvelle copine Avery_ _?_ dit un homme brun en rigolant.

\- _La ferme Karev, dit Jackson._

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu dois être la nouvelle alors_ _?_ suggéra une jeune femme brune.

- _C'est moi,_ sourit-Jessica.

 _\- Jessica, je te présente mes amis, Alex Karev, Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey et tu connais déjà April,_ les présenta-Jackson un par un. _Tout le monde, je vous présente Jessica Adamson._

 _\- Je vais essayer de retenir tous vos prénoms mais ça ne va pas être facile,_ prévint-elle.

\- _T'es célibataire_ _?_ demanda-Alex à la nouvelle recrue.

\- _Oui._

 _\- Donc j'ai une chance,_ sourit-il en recommençant à manger.

\- _Non, d_ éclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il y eut un silence avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire. Alex se renfrogna et baissa la tête en leur disant d'arrêter de rire.

- _Je t'aime bien,_ annonça Meredith en souriant.

Jennifer lui fit un clin d'œil et ils reprirent tous leur repas. La jeune femme les écouta discuter et raconter leur vie en dehors et dans l'hôpital. Elle les trouvait tellement passionnant et différents les uns, des autres. Sauf peut-être Cristina qui n'avait pas décroché un mot et qui ne cessait de la regarder. Elle se dit qu'elle se sentirait sûrement très bien ici, loin de sa vie passée.

 _\- Vous pouvez me dire qui est Owen Hunt ?_ demanda-Jennifer.

 _\- Mon mari, annonça sèchement Cristina._

Jessica la regarda et se sentit mal à l'aise. Meredith lui indiqua une table derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçu trois hommes attablés, un rouquin, un brun avec des cheveux parfaits et un dernier brun avec des cheveux grisonnant légèrement n'arrêtant pas de la regarder.

\- _Tu vois le roux qui discute avec le brun ? Et bah le brun c'est mon mari et l'autre c'est le docteur Hunt,_ déclara-Meredith. _Pourquoi tu veux savoir qui c'est au fait, tu ne l'as pas vu ce matin ?_

 _\- Non, il avait une urgence, mais une femme m'a dit que je serai affectée à son service aujourd'hui. C'est quoi sa spécialité_ _?_

 _\- La traumatologie,_ répondit April.

\- _Et les deux autres ?_ questionna-t-elle.

 _\- Shepherd c'est la neuro et Sloan la plastique,_ expliqua Jackson.

 _\- Et les infirmières !_ ricana Alex.

\- _Je crois bien que c'est la tienne aussi Alex,_ fit Cristina.

Ils rirent de nouveau à la remarque de la brune. Le bipper d'April sonna et elle se leva en trombe.

 _-La mine !_

Elle laissa ses frites à Alex comme elle le lui avait promis plus tôt et quitta la cafétéria au pas de course. A la table des trois titulaires, Mark n'arrêtait pas de regarder la petite nouvelle pendant que ses deux amis discutaient, ignorant totalement l'homme.

 _\- T'as quoi aujourd'hui_ _?_ demanda Owen à Derek.

\- _Tumeur du cerveau sur un garçon de 10 ans,_ lui répondit-il.

\- _Oui j'en ai entendu parler, le petit qui a perdu sa mère la semaine dernière_ _?_

 _\- C'est ça._

 _\- Elle s'appelle comment la petite nouvelle,_ demanda Mark complètement désintéressé de la conversation entre ses deux amis.

- _Adamson,_ répondit Owen en mangeant sa salade.

 _\- Ta nouvelle victime_ _?_ questionna Derek.

Il n'eut pas la chance d'avoir de réponse à sa question, leurs trois bippers les alertant d'une urgence. Ils se levèrent, délaissant leur déjeuner et se dépêchèrent de quitter la cafétéria, tout comme les cinq résidents.

* * *

Voilà !:) Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review. Si ça vous plait j'écrierai la suite. :)

Bises


End file.
